Dissonance of the Heart
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: There's a new guy in town, but what hold does he have over Lily that would make her skip broadcasts? Set after that fateful kiss between Travis and Lily in the station.
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer...I do not own any of the RFR characters...or any of the songs used in this fic...but the new characters are mine.

A lone figure strode towards Roscoe High, a guitar case slung over one shoulder. Whispers and admiring glances followed him as he made his way to the office. His light-brown hair was, for most part, long and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, but the front was much shorter, with the messy locks framing brilliant blue eyes. A sapphire-blue t-shirt off-set the long-sleeved, white shirt underneath, while black jeans, ripped at one knee, completed the look.

Travis couldn't help but seethe slightly when he saw Audrey's look of admiration as he passed. He'd had a massive fight with his three best friends, if he could really call them that anymore, over his wanting to stay with Audrey, and now she was gaping at some guy. Glancing over at Ray, Travis watched as Ray pointedly ignored him.

The guy stopped one girl in the halls, just a few feet away from Travis. "Excuse me," he asked, his voice rich, and slightly husky, "Could you point me in the direction of the office miss…?" The girl blushed heavily, her hands unconsciously smoothing wrinkles that weren't even there. "Carlisle," she replied, smiling, "Kim Carlisle." He gave her a charming smile. "A lovely name for an even lovelier face," he replied, "I'm Dean Elric, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Kim blushed even harder as Dean brought her hand up to his lips. "Follow me," Kim replied shyly, "I'll take you there myself. You know, I'm the resident DJ for Cougar Radio, and I'd love to have you on the show sometime." Dean smiled warmly once more. "As much as I would love to," he replied, "I'm afraid I must abstain. I'm afraid I'd be rather dull as a DJ." The pair walked off, Kim leading Dean to the office. Shaking his head, Travis stalked off to the first class of the day.

Robbie sighed heavily. He'd just spent the entire morning session trying to get Ray and Travis to at least acknowledge each other. He waved to Kim as he passed the DJ in her studio, as he made his way to their normal table. Sitting down, the young DJ realised the missing member. Travis was on one side, with Audrey sitting beside him, while Ray was on the other, but Lily had yet to come to school.

"Has anyone heard from Lily?" Robbie asked, immediately gaining both RFR DJ's attention. "She wasn't in any of my classes," Ray told him. Travis shook his head, his eyebrows twitching into a thoughtful frown. "Me either," Audrey told him, "I'll go check with Parker." Audrey left momentarily before returning. "She hasn't seen Lily either," Audrey informed the trio, "Maybe she's sick or something. Parker said they had plans for the weekend and Lily didn't turn up, but she's not answering her phone either."

"Who's that guy?" Ray asked as Dean walked past them, taking a seat at a table nearby. Dean pulled out his guitar and began strumming a few chords, leaning back with graceful ease. "That's Dean Elric," Robbie replied, "He's a senior, straight A student, and musician. He can play the electric guitar, bass guitar and piano and he's been to more places then Travis." Ray, Travis and Audrey stared at him in stunned silence. Robbie was great at gaining information, but this was different. "And how do you know that?" Ray asked. "Kim," Robbie shrugged, "She found most of it out while she walked him to the office this morning, and she managed to gain a glimpse of his school records."

That afternoon, Robbie was shocked to find Travis already at the station, preparing for another broadcast. He was even more shocked when Ray walked in, however, all three noticed the fourth member's absence. Ray and Travis seemed to have come to an un-spoken agreement to maintain a professional relationship in the station, but a stained tension weighed heavily in the air.

The rest of the week passed much the same. Dean spent the lunch breaks strumming his guitar, as the female populous of the school swooned at his mere presence. Travis and Ray still ignored each other while Robbie acted as mediator, and Lily was still yet to make an appearance at school.

Robbie sighed heavily. He'd actually tried to see Lily, hoping that if he could at least get her to talk to him, she might come back to school, or at least to RFR. Robbie didn't have the heart to tell Ray and Travis that he hadn't even made it past the front door. Every time he'd tried, her parents had told him she was asleep, or not well enough to receive visitors. He wished she'd come back soon. Ray was snapping at everything, Travis was miserable, and while Audrey understood that Travis was worried about his friend, was getting upset with the lack of attention he was paying her. Robbie breathed heavily as he placed his headset down. Thank god it was Friday afternoon and he wouldn't have to put up with the tension for a whole two days.

Please review, your words help me become a better writer.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	2. Chapter 2

Travis, Robbie and Ray almost lost their books as they stared down the school hallway. Long, creamy legs strode down confidently down the hall towards bringing a girl in a red and black tartan mini skirt and black tank top ever closer. Silver chains hung around her waist, while two leather cuffs wrapped around her wrists. Fiery red streaked her light-brown hair, which had been pulled up into a bun and held in place with chopsticks. She stopped beside Travis, opening up her locker to unload her bag and grab the books she needed.

"Lily?" Robbie gasped as he stared at the girl, red nails of one hand tapping on the locker door as she tried to find the right books. "Since when does Lily wear skirts?" Ray asked Robbie, still gazing at Lily in awe. She closed her locker and began to walk off when someone crashed into her from behind.

Books tumbled from her grasp as she tried to prevent herself from falling over. Lily's fist banged the nearest locker in frustration before the girl bent to gather her books once more. "Here," came a husky voice, as a young man bent to collect the fallen books, "Let me help." Dean finished gathering Lily's books and stood, handing her the neatly stacked pile. "Would you allow me the honour of escorting you to your next class?" Dean asked her smiling, "Please?" Lily accepted her books from him, nodding. "Excellent," Dean cheered, offering an arm to her, "Shall we?"

Robbie eyed Travis with interest as the young DJ clenched his fists before punching a near-by locker. Travis didn't understand, why did watching Lily with Dean make him feel so much worse then watching Audrey stare after him? And why did Dean have to help Lily? Why couldn't he give someone else a chance to help her? Dean had every other girl in school after him, so why couldn't he leave Lily to him? He was her friend after all. At least, he was if she still considered him as one.

The three boys spent the morning like they had the previous week, with Ray and Travis ignoring each other, only this time all three spent a good deal of time watching Lily. Instead of sitting in their normal, huddled group, Lily had made sure to sit as far away from them as possible. When the bell rang for morning break, Lily made sure she was the first one out the door, leaving the three boys to stare after her.

Ray, Travis and Robbie sat at their usual table, making sure to leave room for Lily, in case she decided to sit with them. "Lily!" Dean called out, flashing a charming grin to the girl, while waving his hand over the table he was seated at. Lily nodded, walking past her usual table to sit with Dean, her guitar in hand. "Play something," Dean told her, staring pointedly at her guitar.

Tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear, Lily began to play. Dean sat back silently for a moment, watching her fingers glide over the strings, before picking up his own guitar. Dean slowly joined in, adding his own counter melody to her song. Soon the whole room was silent, with all ears listening intently to the music the two musicians were making.

Strumming out the last few chords, Lily jumped when she heard the applause echoing through the room. "That was fun," Dean told her, "We should do it again sometime, like, maybe this afternoon? That is, if you're not busy." The corners of Lily's mouth twitched into the beginnings of a smile. "Sure," she told him, "I'd like that, but now I have to get to class before my teacher gives me a detention or something." Dean nodded, packing his guitar away. "I'll walk you there," Dean told her, "That way if your teacher has a melt-down you can blame it on me."

"Wow," Audrey murmured to the three boys, "Talk about luck. Sure Dean's polite to everyone, but he's never actually offered to spend time with someone before. Lily's just come back, and now she's going to be the most popular girl in the entire school, just because Dean likes her." Travis clenched his fists once more, regaining control of a sudden anger, before turning to his girlfriend. "Why does one guy's opinion matter that much?" he asked, "He's only new himself, so how much sway can he really have?"

Audrey gave Travis an exasperated look, not noticing the interest written all over Ray and Robbie's faces. "Are you kidding me?" Audrey asked him, "Dean's the most popular person in school. He's smart, sexy and a musician. He probably has more sway over the student body then 'RFR', and that's saying something. Therefore any student he deems as 'cool' is automatically going to gain popularity status just by association. Lily's so lucky."

"Whatever," Travis replied, "He's still just another guy." Robbie watched as Travis stalked off, followed by a rather confused Audrey. Robbie shook his head at his friend's folly. Was Travis really that dense that he couldn't realise why it made him so angry? Could Travis see how much he and Audrey were drifting apart? Robbie wondered how long it would take for Travis to finally snap, and then maybe he would understand what he was feeling. That afternoon, the three boys began their broadcast, once again noting Lily's absence.

The next couple of days passed similarly, with Lily ignoring their presence, while the tension in Travis and Audrey's relationship was slowly building. The strained 'friendship' between Ray and Travis was also beginning to feel the pressure, until Robbie had finally had enough. He finally snapped while Ray and Travis began to pack up after their broadcast.

"That's it," Robbie cried, "I've had it with you two. Did you ever stop to think that MAYBE the reason why Lily hasn't come back is because of your stupid fight?" Ray and Travis stopped what they were doing and stared at the usually mild DJ. "Ray," Robbie told him, "Travis was right when he told you that Lily's wasn't a piece of property you could fight over. She has feelings too you know, and if she chose Travis, then as her friend you should respect that and be happy for her. And Travis," Robbie spun to face the boy still seated in his booth, "Ray was also correct. You have a choice to make too. Lily and Audrey have feelings, and you have to respect that. It isn't fair to both girls if you can't make up your mind. If you choose Lily, tell her, and end things with Audrey. If you choose Audrey, you have to at least show her the respect she deserves and tell her what you did. Now you two have a lot to discuss. I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie quickly grabbed his things together before walking out, leaving Travis and Ray to work things out by themselves.

Please review, your words help me become a better writer.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Robbie felt the change in the atmosphere. Ray and Travis seemed to have worked things out between them, although Travis still seemed confused over who held his heart. Lily, however, was still as aloof and illusive as ever.

That day's lunch break, however, was another story. Audrey was finally sick of not having Travis's attention. "Look," she told Travis, "I understand you're missing Lily, but she's obviously moved on and found other friends, so why don't you do the same?" Travis looked like he'd been slapped. "How can you say that?" Travis snapped softly back, "She's our friend, and we've known her a hell of a lot longer then we've known you, so it hurts when there's no closure. If we had a fight, sure it would hurt if she told us she never wanted to see us again, but at least there'd be closure. Nothing hurts worse then limbo. Not knowing whether we can fix this or not is more painful then ending it."

Audrey nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Travis," she murmured, "I just feel like you're spending more effort into brooding over Lily then you do into making 'us' work." Travis leant over and kissed Audrey. His way of telling her she was forgiven, and that he was going to try harder.

Lily watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye. Shaking her head, she began to get up only to be stopped by Dean's hand. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim form, and pulling her back towards his firm chest. "Don't go yet," he whispered in her ear, "I just want to hold you for a moment." Lily relaxed into his arms, letting his warmth comfort her.

Dean rested his chin on her head. He'd seen what she'd been watching, and he felt like he'd been stabbed. He just wanted to hold her for a while. He wanted to take away her pain. But mostly, he wanted to remind himself that she was still there. He let her go and watched sadly as she made her way out of the room before moving off.

Travis thumped the table, shocking the rest of the group. "I don't like him," Travis blurted out, "He's too old for her and he's just taking advantage of her." A snort drew their attention to the figure leaning against the post beside their table. "I've heard about you three," Dean told them coldly, "Apparently you three used to be her best friends." Audrey took the moment to show support for Travis.

"Travis is right," she began, "You are too old for Randall." Dean began to chuckle. "Ahh," Dean sighed, "So Lily hasn't told you her dirty little secret? Well, no matter. But if you really were her friends, I'd be more worried about why she's wearing those leather cuffs on her wrists." Dean pushed off from the support post, stalking off to his next class.

Please review, your words help me become a better writer.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	4. Chapter 4

For Travis, Ray and Robbie, the weekend came too soon. The trio had spent all week trying to get Lily to talk to them, but with nothing to show for their hard work. It wasn't until half-way through the next week that one of them came anywhere near close enough to find out. Ray leant forward over his desk, trying to take a peak at her leather cuffs, only to fall face-first on to the floor as the bell rang.

As they sat down to their last class of the day, Travis stood, asking permission to go to the bathroom. As he walked passed Lily's desk, he had a good stare at the cuffs, but still couldn't find anything special about them. As he returned, he found Dean standing at the doorway to the classroom.

"One of the teachers sent me," Dean told the teacher, "He'd like to see Lily about something. He wants her to take her things with her." The teacher eyed him suspiciously. "Which teacher sent you?" she asked him sharply. Dean shrugged with a casual air. "I don't know," Dean replied, "I'm still learning everyone's names." The teacher seemed to accept that and nodded for Lily to leave.

"So who wants to see me?" Lily asked, wondering what she'd done to make one of her teachers ask for her. "They don't," Dean told her, "You just looked bored, so I figured I could at least get you out of the last class of the day. So what'd you say we jump in my car and head over to my place for a jam session?" Lily nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they headed out the front door. Travis waited a little longer before re-entering the classroom, making sure to pass on every detail.

The next day, Robbie cornered Lily as the bell rang to move off to lunch. He dragged her into an empty classroom and sat her down. "Ok," Robbie told her calmly, "We need to talk. You may not want to talk to Travis or Ray, but I think we deserve some kind of explanation for your behaviour. I care about you Lily, we all do, and if there's something we can do to make you feel better, you know we'd do ti in a heartbeat. So please Lily, tell me what's going on. We miss you, as our friend, and co-host."

"That's the problem," Lily replied solemnly, "You can't fix this. None of you can. All I did was tear us apart. 'Shady Lane' is dead. That's not who I am anymore, and if this puts you guys out, then I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't be the friend, or girlfriend, they obviously needed me to be, so just move on and forget you ever knew me."

Lily began to move away when Robbie grabbed her wrist. Using his other hand, he tore off one cuff. His eyes widened as he ripped the cuff from her other wrist. "Lily," he murmured sadly. Lily couldn't take the disappointment in his eyes any longer. Taking her cuffs back, she raced out the door and out of the school.

Robbie walked into the station and took a seat at his desk. Normally they'd be discussing topics for the day, but Robbie just told them he had a plan. "Welcome to Radio Free Roscoe," Robbie began, "Today is a sad day for all RFR fans. 'Shady Lane' will no longer be with us, so I'd like to dedicate this show to her. We'll be taking calls for you to say a few words about her, but before we hear that, I'd like to play a little tribute to a lovely lady."

The show progressed with the lines ringing non-stop from well-wishers pleading with Shady to return. "Thank you to everyone who called in," Robbie began, "To a best friend, a great colleague, and an amazing woman… 'Shady Lane', wherever you are, we wish you the best, and remember, you will always have a special place at this station, and in our hearts, and no one could ever replace you. This is Radio Free Roscoe, signing out."

"She's quit?" Ray asked suddenly, "How could Lily just quit?" Robbie shook his head. "That's the least of our problems Ray," Robbie cut in, "I found out why she wears those cuffs today. She's started 'cutting'. Her wrists are a bloody patchwork of old scars, half-healed wounds and fresh scratches. The question is, what do we do about this?"

"We don't," Travis told them, "We're the ones who made her so miserable in the first place. Anything we try could only make it worse. She's happy with Dean, and we should just let them be." Robbie shook his head and bent to grab his things. In his haste he knocked his art book on to the floor. Staring at the open pages, Robbie's eyes focused on the picture before him.

"Mona Lisa!" Robbie cried, earning glances from Travis and Ray who clearly thought he'd lost it, "Mona Lisa! Her smile never reaches her eyes. Lily's the same. Sure she smiles around Dean, but her eyes don't. Lily's not happy because she thinks she's responsible for you two fighting. She thinks that if she comes back, you'll just fight all over again. We need to convince her that it's not her fault, then maybe we can help her learn to smile again."

"It's worth a shot," Travis remarked. Robbie smiled comfortingly at him. Ray nodded enthusiastically. "If it'll help Lily," Ray told them, "I'll do it. Even if it means sitting back and watching someone else date her."

"That's the other thing," Robbie told them, rounding on Travis, "If we want Lily back, you have to make a choice, and that has to happen now." Travis nodded, knowing what he meant. "You'll have an answer by tomorrow afternoon," Travis told them both, "That will give us all weekend to talk Lily around." Robbie nodded, leaving the building with Ray right behind him. Travis sighed, sinking into the red couch. In truth, he already knew who he'd chosen, but gathering up the courage to tell them would be a whole different story.

Please review, your words help me become a better writer.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	5. Chapter 5

The three DJ's met at their usual table for the lunch break. Travis's foot jiggled nervously as he thought about what he was about to do. His eyes found Audrey walking towards their table, but just as he was about to talk to her, Kim's voice rang out through the halls.

"Instead of today's broadcast," Kim told them, "I have a special announcement. Dean Elric and Lily Randall have set up the cafeteria for a special performance. Anyone wishing to listen should make their way over now. This is Kim Carlisle for Cougar Radio, signing out."

Travis, Robbie and Ray turned to face a platform that had been erected. Lily and Dean's amps had already been set up, and now the pair were bringing in a drum kit, with the help of another guy. The screwed the last pieces together, then took up their own places on the platform.

"Before we start," Dean told the steadily growing audience, "I'd just like to introduce Sam, my best friend and ace drummer. Stand up and wave Sam." The guy who had helped set up stood, giving the audience a brief wave before sitting back down at the drum set.

Dean nodded to Sam, who began to count them in. The three began to play a steady beat, each melody and rhythm resonating in perfect balance with the others. Dean stepped up to the microphone, giving Lily a quick wink before he began to sing.

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now... _

"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you..._

"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you"_

Dean and Lily bowed to the gathered populous before them. "Now," Dean began once more, "I hope you enjoyed that one, but for this next song, I'm going to pass the mike over to the sexy siren herself, Lily."

Lily stepped up to the microphone as a slow, mournful tune began to play. Lily's voice was smooth and melodic. Travis, Ray, Robbie and Audrey sat in stunned silence as she began to sing.

"_I will break into your thoughts _

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, break"_

Dean and Lily suddenly stepped up the volume as their fingers created dissonant rock. Sam followed their lead, supplying a heavy rock rhythm on the drums. Lily changed her melodious vocal timbre to a slightly harsher sound to match the song.

"_I'm so sick, infected with _

_Where I live _

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, selfishness _

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick _

"_If you want more of this _

_We can push out, sell out, die out _

_So you'll shut up _

_And stay sleeping _

_With my screaming in your itching ears _

"_I'm so sick, infected with _

_Where I live _

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, selfishness _

_I'm so sick _

_I'm so sick_

"_Hear it, I'm screaming it _

_You're heeding to it now _

_Hear it, I'm screaming it _

_You'll tremble at the sound_

"_You sink into my clothes._

_This invasion makes me feel _

_Worthless, hopeless, sick _

"_I'm so sick, infected with _

_Where I live _

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, selfishness _

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick_

"_I'm so sick, infected with _

_Where I live _

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, selfishness _

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick _

"_I'm so_

_I'm so sick"_

The entire audience stood, applauding the trio as they set their instruments down for a moment. Lily turned to Sam, who passed her a bottle of water. Taking a quick drink, she passed it on to Dean, who drank a mouthful before passing it back. Handing the bottle back to Sam, she began to pack the equipment up.

"Wow," Robbie exclaimed as he watched Lily, Sam and Dean packing up their instruments, "I knew Lily was good, but not that good. That was incredible." Audrey nodded. "I know," she agreed, "It's like we're seeing this whole new side of her." Travis averted his gaze, he'd always known Lily's potential, but it hurt not to be there to witness her create it from start to finish. "Audrey," Travis broke in, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Travis stepped out the main entrance of the school to watch as Lily jumped in to Dean's car. Glancing behind, he saw Audrey approaching. He couldn't deal with her right now. Throwing his bag over one shoulder, Travis made his way to the station.

Robbie and Ray entered the station to find Travis deep in thought. "I take it you've made your choice?" Robbie asked him. Travis slowly lifted his head to stare at Robbie and nodded. "I've already spoken to Audrey," Travis told them, "All that's left to do now is tell Lily." Travis hung his head. "I'd rather face a dragon," Travis admitted forlornly, "It'd probably be less hazardous to my health."

Lily sat on Dean's couch while he fiddled with the radio. 'I'm Question Mark,' the station played, 'And I'm wondering what to do when fights within a group end up tearing it apart and making one person feel like they caused it.' Lily's eyes widened as she heard Robbie's voice. "Turn it off Dean," Lily told him firmly, not wanting to face the emotions something as simple as a broadcast were stirring up within her. "Not happening Lily," Dean told her, "Sam and I love this station. We always listen to it."

'Well Mark,' Ray's voice sounded, 'I guess it all depends on what started the fight, because I can understand someone fighting for a girl he's always liked when his best friend stabs him in the back and kisses her.' Lily stared down at her shoes, trying not to let Dean see her tears. 'But,' Ray continued, 'If he really does like her like he says he does, he also has to respect her choice and her feelings. If she truly has chosen the other guy, then I guess I'd step back and let her be happy. I'd just want her to know that what ever her decision, I'd always be her best friend, and I'd always support her, no matter what.'

"Inspiring thoughts Pronto," Travis spoke into his headset, realising what Robbie was up to, "But let's take it one step further and say that the guy who kissed her had a girlfriend at the time. Suddenly, he's opened a massive can of worms, because he didn't expect to feel anything more then friendship for her. He's torn between the relationship with his girlfriend, which he doesn't want to screw up, and his best friend, whom he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since.

"He thought the answer was simple. Ignore what had happened, and his feelings for her would melt away too, but they didn't. In fact, they grew stronger. He liked her so much, it almost broke his heart to see her avoiding him and spending all her time with another guy. Of course, he acted like an idiot even more by thinking that if he gave his girlfriend all of his attention, it wouldn't hurt so much, but it just seemed to thrust her even further into the other guy's arms. And now he's stuck in limbo, unable to keep up the pretence of liking his girlfriend, and unwilling to destroy her happiness with this new man."

"I think this would be a good time to ask our listeners," Robbie cut in, "Cherry, your on Radio Free Roscoe. What's your opinion on the matter?" Travis prayed that Lily had heard him and realised the meaning behind his words. 'Well,' Cherry began, 'I think the guy's an idiot. She's hurting just as much as he is, in fact, probably more so, and the guy she's with right now? She doesn't even like him. She started talking to him because she needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge her. She needed an objective third party, an outsider, to view the situation and comfort her. She's only staying with him because he's giving her what she wanted her friend to give her.'

"Really?" Travis asked, "So you're saying that she's staying with this other man because of a need for affection." Cherry giggled. 'I guess you could say that,' she answered, 'but you have to admit, there's nothing more appealing then the one thing you can't have.' Travis nodded. "Well, in that case," Travis responded, "I guess he'd have to tell the girl that he's a fool for not realising how much he loved her."

Dean turned to face Lily, who was staring at the radio in rapture. "You know," Dean told her, "I always liked 'Smog'. He's so grounded. 'Question Mark' and 'Pronto' can be a little volatile, but 'Smog' balances them out and keeps it flowing. I have to admit though, it's really tragic 'Shady Lane' left. She was just so cool to listen to, but you could also feel the tension between her and 'Smog'. He's so stable, with both feet firmly on the ground, and 'Shady's' so creative. She's vibrant, fun, artistic. They're polar opposites, but they just seemed to fit so well together."

"You think so?" Lily asked, as Sam turned the radio off and walked out of the room. "Yeah, I do," Dean replied, smiling at her fondly, "Sam and I keep betting on how long it'll take for them to get it together. Enough about 'RFR', let's talk about you. I think…you should go to him." Lily stared at Dean in shock, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. "What are you talking about?" Lily asked softly. Dean shook his head, chuckling at the girl before him. "The guy who kissed you," Dean responded, "He obviously likes you back, so go to him." Lily smiled and kissed Dean's cheek, racing towards the door. "And don't give him a 'granny kiss' like that 'Shady'," Dean called after her.

"What did you say?" Lily asked, turning back to face Dean. He shook his head, still laughing. "I called you 'Shady'," Dean replied, "I was waiting for you to tell me about Travis, Robbie, Ray and 'RFR', but you never did." Lily hung her head in shame. "I wanted to tell you," she admitted, "But the four of us have kept the secret for so long, even our parents don't know, that telling you wasn't my decision. It's our secret, and telling you would just feel like I'd betrayed them." Dean nodded, understanding her reasons. "Get in the car," Dean replied, "I'll drive you there, but you'll have to give me directions."

Dean strode into the station, kicking the door open as he made his way over to Travis's tech booth. "Hey!" Travis cried as Dean pulled the headset off his head, and placed it on his own. "This is Loki, the Trickster God," Dean spoke into the headset, "Filling in for Smog while he steps outside for a moment." 'Lily's outside,' Dean mouthed to Travis, before turning his attention back to the tech booth. That was all Travis needed to hear. The young DJ raced out of the station.

"Lily," Travis breathed out when he caught sight of her. Throwing caution to the wind he strode forward, grabbed Lily by the arms and pulled her to him, claiming her lips with his. Pulling away for air, Travis gazed into her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you that I can't live without you Lily," Travis told her, "Because I can. I just don't want to, but Best Friends just isn't enough anymore." Lily stared at him in silence. "I broke up with Audrey," Travis continued, "I just couldn't pretend I didn't love you anymore." Lily's hands shook as she tried to keep her tears hidden. "Come on Lil'," Travis pleaded, "Hit me, scream at me, anything. Just say something. Tell me if you want me as much as I need you."

Lily remained silent, her mouth suddenly dry and unable to function. Taking her silence as rejection, Travis began to walk away, only to stop as two delicate hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back as Lily pressed her lips against his. Travis pulled away as something wet rolled off his chin. "I would've settled for a yes," he told her, gently brushing her tears aside.

"Did you mean it?" Lily asked softly, "What you said over the radio?" Travis nodded, cupping her chin with his fingers. "Every word," Travis replied, resting his forehead against hers so he could gaze into her eyes. "Good," Lily replied, "Because 'Shady's' been missing her 'Smog'." Lily smiled timidly at him. "I love you Travis," she told him. Travis smiled. "I love you too Lily," Travis replied, tenderly brushing his lips against hers once more. "Let's head in," Lily told him, "I've written a song that I'd like to play."

Lily and Travis entered the station, Travis heading over to his booth, while Lily made her way over to her desk. Dean handed the headset back to Travis and walked over to Lily. Dean and Lily pulled out their guitars, and Dean set them up while Lily bent over her mike. "This is 'Shady Lane'" Lily spoke into the mike, "And I'd just like to play you out with a song I wrote. 'Loki', are you ready?"

Dean stood beside her, guitar ready. They began to strum out a slow melody. Dean moved closer to the microphone and began to sing.

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"'_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away"_

They played a brief interlude while Lily and Dean changed places. She glanced over to the tech booth, giving Travis a slight smile before she began to sing. Her voice was melodious, as the rich timbre complimented the music.

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

Dean moved closer to Lily, who made room for him. Both leant into the mike, before singing. Their voices mixed in perfect harmony.

"'_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"'_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away."_

"This is 'Shady Lane' and 'Loki' for Radio Free Roscoe, signing out," Dean spoke into the microphone. Travis cut the broadcast, and stood up to stare at the pair. "Okay," Lily told them nervously, "I think I owe you all an explanation." Robbie nodded, still eyeing Dean warily. "What was that Lily?" Ray asked, "We agreed not to tell anyone about 'RFR' and now you bring your boyfriend down here?"

"Okay," Lily cried out, "I get that you're mad, but I didn't tell him. Dean worked it out for himself and told ME that he knew I was 'Shady'. Wait, did you say 'boyfriend'?" Lily began to laugh. "Dean's not my boyfriend," she told them, "Apart from how wrong that would be, he's the one who convinced me to come back.

"Ray," Lily continued, "What's the earliest memory you have of me?" Ray thought for a moment. "When we were about five I guess," he answered, "Why?" Lily nodded, wondering how the gang would take this piece of information. "That would be because before then I didn't live in Roscoe," Lily told them, "My parents died in a car crash when I was three. I was sent to an orphanage, and a year later, the Randall's adopted me. My real name is Lily Elric. Dean's my big brother, and the only family I have left.

"He was adopted by another family in another state," Lily told them, "So I didn't get to see him. In fact, I didn't even know where he was. Then, one day I got a letter. Dean found me. We made a promise to write at least once a week, and we've been writing to each other ever since."

Dean wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "I asked my 'parents' to take me to the orphanage and checked the records," Dean told them, "Used them to track Lily down. I've been meaning to see her in person myself for years. When I turned eighteen, I gained my inheritance and bought a car, dragged my flat mate Sam along for the ride. So, why don't we all get in my car and head back to my place. We can talk more about it there."

The group stepped in to Dean's flat, only to find a young woman sitting on his couch. "Dean!" she cried, leaping up off the couch to throw her arms around him. He smiled, kissing her deeply. "Hey Selene," Dean replied, "When did you get here?" The girl smiled, her long dark hair framing her bright purple eyes. "Just a few minutes ago," she replied, "I was trying to surprise you." Dean chuckled, kissing her once more, before pulling away. "Well consider me surprised," Dean told her, "Oh, this is my little sister Lily, and her friends Travis, Robbie and Ray. Lily, and friends, this is my girl, Selene."

"Oh my gosh," Selene exclaimed, "You're even cuter then I imagined. Dean's told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you. Dean, where are your manners! Are you going to invite them to sit down or not?" Selene shook her head at Dean. "I'll go make dinner," Selene told him, "There's a phone beside the couch if you want to call your families. I'd love to get to know all of you over dinner if I may." Dean hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Dinner sounds great," Dean told her, placing a small kiss to her neck before letting her hurry off to the kitchen.

All of them stayed up late that night, Dean, Selene and Sam telling the group about their home town, while the RFR gang told stories of their best pranks and near misses. Finally they decided to sleep when Ray passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. "Oh, this could be a problem," Dean told them, "Selene can share with me, but I only have three spare mattresses."

"That's fine," Lily told him, "I don't mind sharing, and I doubt the guys would want to share a mattress with another guy." Dean smiled at her and left to grab the mattresses, while Selene left to get sheets and blankets. "You do move fast," Travis murmured in Lily's ear, "Only a few hours into a relationship and already you can't wait to climb into my bed." Lily's eyes widened, as she absorbed what Travis had just said, before she smirked back. "All I said was I would share," Lily replied, "I never said who with." Travis sat back up, staring at her in shock. "But," Travis murmured forlornly, "I thought…" Lily smiled softly at Travis. She couldn't believe he was showing her his vulnerability. He hadn't even shown Audrey that. "Silly puppy," Lily told him, "Of course I'm sharing with you."

Travis was about to comment, when Dean and Selene returned. Lily, Robbie and Travis set to work making the beds, before rolling Ray on to his. Robbie bid them good night as he rolled over and went to sleep. Lily and Travis crawled into the last bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Travis pulled Lily firmly against his chest. "Night Lil'," Travis murmured, kissing her gently on the nose. "Night Puppy," Lily whispered back, turning around so her back was flush against his chest before linking her fingers with his.

Monday came, and Lily walked into school, with Dean beside her. Both had their guitars slung over their shoulders. Both siblings had spent the better part of Sunday coming up with a new song that they were determined to play at school. Spotting Travis in the hallway, Lily stood behind him and gently kissed his neck. Travis spun to face her, a stunned look on his face, before he gathered her into his arms and kissed her properly.

Taking a good look at Lily, Travis found she'd returned to her old style of clothes, leaving her hair out, but she'd kept the red streaks in her hair. He smiled inwardly, she knew how much he loved it when she left her hair out, wild and free. "You know," Travis told her, "After the past couple of weeks, 'Old Lily' seems too tame. I don't think I feel the same way about you." Lily stared in disbelief, before her face fell. Travis grabbed her shoulders. "I love you even more this way," Travis continued, "'Rock Lily' was wild, but it's the 'Old Lily' I fell in love with. I see you kept the cuffs though." Lily smiled softly. "I think I'll keep the cuffs a while longer," Lily told him, "Just until my wrists heal." Travis answered her with a tender kiss.

"Be in the lunch area at the main lunch break okay?" Lily told him, "Dean and I have a surprise." Travis nodded, kissing her once more, before grabbing his books. "Mind if I walk with you to class?" Travis asked. Lily smiled, linking her arm with his.

That lunch, Travis, Ray and Robbie walked in to find Lily, Sam and Dean setting up the platform for another performance. "Welcome," Dean told their collective audience, "Well, today's my last day here, so we've decided to give you a farewell concert." Selene walked into the room, taking a seat at a piano they had already brought in. "For our first number," Dean told the crowd, "Allow me to introduce Selene on the piano, and for vocals, the lovely Lily."

Lily took her place on stage, while Selene cracked her knuckles. Selene began a slow, delicate tune, her fingers fluttering gracefully over the piano keys. Lily's voice was soft, the delicate timbre matching Selene's accompaniment.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"_

Lily nodded to the audience when they began to applaud, before grabbing her guitar and plugging it in. Dean walked back on stage, checking that his own guitar was hooked up. Lily nodded to Dean before starting to play. Selene walked on stage with another guitar, joining the pair in an up-beat song. Lily began to sing, her voice bright and joyous, her eyes locked on Travis as she sang.

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken_

_Like remember when_

_You took my heart and put it back together again_

"_I've been wasting time with clueless guys_

_But now it's over_

_Let me tell you why_

_I'm through_

_I've meet someone new_

_Who's just like you_

"_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lie_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

'_Cause I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it_

_You're the ultimate, you_

"_You're the kind of guy whose hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine_

_You took my heart and put it back together again._

"_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind_

_But now it's my turn_

_You've been right in front of me_

_Everything I need_

_Why didn't I see_

"_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's Automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lie_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

'_Cause I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it_

_You're the ultimate, you_

"_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lie_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

'_Cause I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it_

_You're the ultimate, you_

"_You're it_

_You're the ultimate, you"_

"My turn," Dean told them, "This one goes out to all those 'RFR' fans, but most importantly, to Principal Waller. I hop you like this one." Nodding to Lily, they began a harsh melody, using heavy rock elements. Dean's voice soon joined in, the husky tone in his voice bringing out a richer timbre.

"_I've been buried in the sand  
I've come down with no place to land  
I don't need you to understand  
It's not what I had planned_

"_All the hunger, all the yearning  
With the lifeline that you're burning  
Poison lessons that you're learning  
The road ahead is turning_

"_Suicidal education  
It got sold to our generation  
Wake up to the manipulation  
Wake up to the situation  
Suicidal education_

"_Stick together side by side  
We no longer need to hide  
From the darkness into the light  
Now is your time_

"_I need something to numb the pain  
Forget me and forget my name  
Waiting for the time to arrive  
No one gets out of here alive_

"_Suicidal education  
It got sold to our generation  
Wake up to the manipulation  
Wake up to the situation  
Suicidal education_

"_Wake Up! Wake Up!_

"_I've been buried in the sand  
I've come down with no place to land  
I don't need you to understand  
It's not what I had planned_

"_Suicidal education  
It got sold to our generation  
Wake up to the manipulation  
Wake up to the situation_

"_Suicidal education  
It got sold to our generation"_

Travis, Robbie and Ray couldn't stop laughing when they saw Principal Waller's face. Lily and Dean bowed to the applause, before gathering their instruments and taking them out to the car. Travis met them on the way out.

"That was priceless," he told them, "You should have seen Wally's face. You know, if you stayed back a few hours, I could do up a CD." Dean smiled, nodding his head. "Sure," he replied, "I'd like that, even if it's just so I have something to remember what it felt like to have my sister beside me on stage."

After the broadcast, Travis helped create a copy of 'Wake up' and a few other songs Dean and Lily had made. "Mind if I play them on RFR?" Travis asked. Dean shook his head. "I'd be honoured," Dean replied, "But can I bug you guys for an autograph? Sam and I listen to the show all the time."

Robbie, Ray, Travis and Lily laughed, before signing a copy of the CD with their DJ names. "Thanks," Dean winked at them, "I'll be the only one in my school who can say I've met the famous 'RFR' DJ's. Oh, and Travis, you hurt my little sister, you answer to me." Travis smirked slightly, wrapping his arms around Lily from behind and kissing her neck. "I think I'm more worried about her hurting me," Travis replied, earning a punch from Lily, "See?" Travis quickly claimed Lily's lips in a passionate kiss. "You know I love you Lily," Travis told her, kissing her once more. Lily glared at him as he pulled away from her. "I hate it when you do that," Lily told him, playfully grumpy. Travis tilted his head. "Why?" he asked. Lily leaned in closer, pressing her body against his. "Makes me feel like agreeing to anything," she replied. Travis smirked and kissed her again, before they turned to her brother and his friends.

"Almost forgot," Dean cried, pulling out two small jewellery boxes, "I've kept these since Mum and Dad died. I know you don't remember them, but I think they'd want you to have them." Dean opened one box, showing Lily a ring. "This was Mum's engagement ring," he told her, before opening the second box, "And this was her wedding ring. I've got Dad's." Lily took the thin gold band on a necklace out of the box, while Dean showed her his necklace, holding a matching gold band. "I had them engraved, so no matter where I am, you know I'll always be thinking of you," Dean told her, "Bye baby girl. Take care of my sister," he told Travis, before jumping in his car and driving off.

Tears fell down her cheeks as Lily stared at the band in her fingers. Travis read the inscription. '_No matter how far apart, I'll always be with you._' Travis gently placed the chain around her neck, doing up the clasp at the back. "You'll see him again," Travis told her. "I know," Lily replied, "Now, what's on the agenda for tomorrow's show, because I think it's time 'Shady' came back to 'RFR'" Travis kissed her once more, relishing in the feel of her tender lips against his. "I couldn't agree more," he told her. Robbie and Ray smiled at the pair, happy to have the group back together again.

I hope you liked that...I am a massive Trilly fan.

Please review, your words help me become a better writer.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
